UNSALVAGABLE!
UNSALVAGABLE! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 20, 2016. Plot The vlog begins with Jesse standing next to his car at the Stahlberger Residence at night. He waits as Larry pulls into their driveway. Jesse greets Larry, but Larry doesn't say "Hi" back, and instead questions Corn filming. Larry also questions Jesse's decision in CUSTODY BATTLE! to live back home with his father rather than stand his ground, and choose to stay at Larry's house. Jesse tries to explain to him that he has been trying to stand up to his dad for the last couple of years, but his dad always won. Jesse, Corn, and Larry then decide to go to the remains of the RV. Jesse brought a flashlight with him so that they could see the RV more easily in the dark. He later hands it over to Larry. When Larry sees the extent of the damage, he is shocked and angered over what had happened. Larry also sees that the hitch is on the ground, and scolds Jesse for not jacking the RV up like he told him to. Now, the RV couldn't be jacked up at all. The RV was too heavy to be picked up by hand. This meant that it would be very difficult to tow the RV out of Melissa's property since the RV would have to be at a certain height to fit onto the bumper of Larry's truck. Larry gets even more shocked, angered, and also hopeless, when he sees the other, more severely damaged side of the RV with the awning torn apart and back door and stairs torn loose. Jesse tries to offer a solution to almost everything, including the ruined exterior and broken parts. Larry replies that it is going to take money that he doesn't have. Larry also chafes at Jesse's half-baked "solutions". When Jesse, Larry, and Corn enter the RV, Jesse notices Jeffrey Jr.'s laptop, which he accidentally left sitting on the table, was "not working", even though it wasn't touched by his dad's backhoe. (The laptop's battery could have died, or it could have been damaged by rain through the shattered windows as Larry suggested.) Larry scolds Jesse, saying that the damage to the trailer is more important than that. Jesse also tries to lighten up the situation by pointing out to Larry that the bathroom, bunk beds, and cabinets were undamaged. Larry reminds Jesse that he never wanted the RV on Melissa's property in the first place. Jesse tries to offer a better solution and suggests Larry he should file a lawsuit against Jeffrey Sr., but Larry chooses to take care of the situation a different way, most likely because the lawsuit would be pointless and wouldn't work out particularly well due to Jeffrey Sr.'s relentless arguments. At this point, Larry didn't really care about removing the RV from Melissa's woods, due to the excessive damages and the level of difficulty it would be to raise the RV high enough to have it towed away, and thought about just leaving the RV where it was, but Larry knew he had to move the RV anyway, because the RV belonged to him, not the Stahlbergers. Towing the RV out of the Stahlbergers' woods was not enough. It also had to be towed down the streets back to Larry's house. The only way that would work is if they were able to retract the slide back inside the RV. If not, the RV would be too wide to tow down the street and would take up more than one lane. Larry flips the switch to try to move it back in, but the RV was completely out of power. Then, Jesse tries to compare the RV destruction to his home life and the events that occurred in REFLECTION POOL!, mentioning his dad kicking his friend Buzz out, and taking away his PS4, but Larry scolds him again, saying that what happened to the RV is worse than that. Larry again reminds Jesse that he chose to leave Larry's house and return home with his father, implying that Jesse got himself into those situations. Larry was angry at the fact that Jesse did not take a stand against his father, and instead decided to act submissive towards him and leave. Jesse defends his decision saying that he had no choice but to obey his relentless father, and that he tried to take a stand back in Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer, but was unsuccessful, and his dad ended up destroying the RV. As Larry is about to miserably leave the RV, Jesse tries to convince him that there's a possibility his dad could change his attitude. Larry strongly disbelieves he can. Jesse then told Larry about the events that occurred in O BROTHER, WHERE ART THOU?, telling him about how Uncle Chris stood up to Jeffrey Sr., defending Jesse's decisions and YouTube career. Jesse stated that if he could change Uncle Chris, then he could change his dad, too. However, Larry didn't care at all, and insists that some people in the world just don't change, and that Jeffrey Sr. was never going to change. Larry then exits the RV. Jesse reminds Larry that he changed, too, saying that his attitudes towards YouTube have changed, and even created his own YouTube channel. Larry still wasn't convinced, and insists that not everybody was like him. Jesse and Corn later exit the RV. Jesse then tells Larry about his visit to Theresa in SAVE YOURSELF!, about which Larry cared this time. Jesse tells Larry about how he explained to Terry all the events that have been going on in his life while she was gone. He tells him about how Terry said that he reminded her of Jeffrey Sr., and that he needs move out of Jeffrey Sr.'s house. After hearing this, Larry grows impatient, and lectures Jesse about how everybody was telling him to move out of his house, yet Jesse is still living with his father. Larry says that Jesse should stand up for himself and leave his dad, because all Jeffrey Sr. is going to do is make his life miserable. Around this point, Larry begins to tell Jesse of his botched plans to "move out" and how all the plans have taken them back to "square one". After Larry decides that they can't do anything to the RV until he finds a way to move it, he decides to walk back to his car and drive home. Jesse asks Larry if he is angry at him, even though he wasn't responsible for the destruction of the RV, and Larry responds that he is "pissed at everything". Jesse then gives him back the keys to Larry, only to be tossed away as Larry says it's pointless to have at this point. As Larry is walking to his car to leave, Jesse tells him that Jeffrey Sr. is forbidding him from seeing Larry again. Larry (angrily), however, refuses to accept that and wants Jesse to make his decisions, not his father's. Larry leaves, then Jesse ends the vlog, saying how he is just tired of how everyone is pissed. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Larry Abraham Locations *The Stahlberger Residence *The Wingless Eagle Category:Article stubs Category:Vlogs Category:Videos